Fire
by Jypseyprincesse18
Summary: When one gir loses both of her parents and she has a longing for something unknown she starts to look for it. One day she end up in the forest by just a curiosity and stumbles across a special artifact. Along the way she mets a guy and when she finds out her artifact may be hurting her and the guy she likes she doesnt know what to do. What happens if she ignores the warning?


Chapter 1

It was cold outside. A new layer of snow covered the ground from snow fall earlier. The sun was setting over the tree line of the forest casting purple and blue tones across the sky. Warmth called to me from my room but I couldn't move. I longed to be anywhere but here like something was pulling me towards it. The farthest I to go right now was my balcony outside my second floor bedroom.

This is where I would come every day when my parents were fighting like they are now. Their room was right bellow mine and I heard everything. Yes, I mean everything. Today they had to decide who I was going to stay with when they moved. They had agreed to let my Aunt Gale to come here and stay with me. I don't blame them though who wanted to get stuck in a town surrounded by trees. I wouldn't if I had a choice in the matter.

Aunt Gale wouldn't be a bad person to live with. Hell I knew it would be a lot better than living with my own parents. She always treated me like I was my age, which is seventeen but everyone else it is eight. I knew she wouldn't really try to tell me what to do because she wasn't really one to set rules for others to follow.

"Willow," at the soft sound of my name I almost jumped over the railing.

I turned and saw my mom, "Mom I almost fell." I walked into my room to talk with her.

All she did was look at me for a couple of moments. A few tears escaped her eyes. "I'm leaving tomorrow and your dad is leaving tonight. I'm sorry sweetie"

"Don't you think it is a little too late for sorry", it was also too late to start a fight with her. "When will I see you again?"

"I will try to see you as soon as I get settled at my new place." She gave me a little hug as she finished talking and said that dad would be up in a little bit. Then she left my room and I walked back out onto my balcony.

Twenty minutes later dad had walked up to say goodbye. That was all he said. There was no hug or kiss. Hell he didn't even say 'I love you and don't forget it'. It hurt me even more that he didn't say anything other than goodbye. It made me so mad that I couldn't even say anything back so I just stood there and looked at him with a blank look.

I was still on my balcony when the sun had gone down all the way. The longing I had earlier had returned but more intense now. I wanted to find what I desperately longed for. I knew I would never figure out so I gave up. Maybe I would find what I was looking for one day.

As I walked off the outside light on the corner of the house came on and out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure standing at the edge of the forest. I turned to look again but it was gone. I walked into my room and locked the door to my balcony for the first time in months. Knowing that there was creep outside my house I didn't want him to see me. I got in bed and closed my eyes wishing for sleep to come fast tonight.

THE FIURE AT THE EDGE OF THE FOREST

Her long dark hair was beautiful and matched her tan skin color perfectly. That was all I could see from this spot but I could see something was wrong with her. I watched her two or three times a week sit or stand on that balcony for hours. I stood here just a few inches from the edge of the forest. It was close enough to see her but far enough to be out of sight from anyone who was around. She always looked like she was day dreaming but today she looked sad. I wished I could go up there and see why she looked sad.

"Kyle there you are I have been looking for you," my friend Jake had found me. The guy never listened.

"I told you to wait back at the cabin. Don't you listen," I knew the answer to that. "I will be back there in a few minutes," when I had turned back to see her she was gone. I thought I would go back then but I decided I would stay for a few more minutes.

I always wondered what her room looked like. I couldn't see much but I could tell it was her room. I tried to take a step closer but she walked back out. Now I couldn't tell what was wrong with her. It made me hurt a little knowing that there was something wrong with her but not knowing what it was.

She stood there for a while longer and looked back at something that was in her room. When a man came out of her house I backed up into the woods a little more. I didn't want to be caught tonight. It felt like I only stood there for only a couple more minutes when a light flickered on and blinded me. That was when I noticed I had taken a step out of the forest and now stood on the edge of her yard in plain view.

I freaked out and stepped back. This was a great way to blow my cover. It would be a couple days before I could return and watch her after this mistake. She did see me because she looked to see if I was still there. I turned and walked off not wanting to freak her out.

The time flies when you watch someone. Wow that sounded a little creepy. I was walked up on the old cabin hopping Jake was still here. The poor cabin hadn't been lived in for year. The windows were shattered, the roof had holes in it and I'm sure it had bad termites. I pushed open the door and found Jake sitting there on the floor in the main room.

"Well it's about time. Can we get this done," he said as he got up.

With the grown darkness we had to hurry. We had to find a place to hide an artifact that was very dangerous. It would be hard to do in the dark but it had to be done tonight. I shouldn't have stayed and watched her for so long.

"Dude I have to get back home I have midterm tomorrow," Jake said like a cry baby.

"We both have the same test so shut up," I should have never asked him to go with me but he was the only other one that knew about the artifact so I had no choice.

Jake talked and talked the whole time we walked. The guy was my best friend but sometimes he could get on my nerves. I drowned out his voice and before long I stumbled on some tree roots. I looked up and there was a big tree that I had never seen before. This was the place.

"Give me a shovel and let's dig," I held my hand out to Jake for a shovel.

We dug until the hole looked like it was about two feet deep. The whole time Jake was complaining as usual. I took the artifact and was glad that I didn't have to watch that thing anymore. It was finally over. We covered it fast and took off hurrying back to my car. When I got home I hit the bad and that's all I remembered.


End file.
